Kindzi
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:TV characters | aliases = | continuity = Defiance | image = | notability = | type = | race = Omec | gender = | base of operations = Defiance, Missouri | known relatives = T'evgin Father; leader of the Omec people. | status = | born = | died = 2048 | 1st appearance = "The World We Seize" | final appearance = | actor = Nichole Galicia }} Kindzi is a fictional alien featured in the Defiance multimedia franchise. She was introduced as a supporting character on the Syfy television series and made appearances in season three of the show. She was played by actress Nichole Galicia and introduced in the season premiere, "The World We Seize". Biography Kindzi is a member of the Omec race and the daughter of T'evgin. In 2048, she accompanied her father in an Omec warship to Earth in search of Gulanite, which they required to affect repairs on their ship. Kindzi discovered Joshua Nolan and Irisa Nyira in a stasis pod in the ruins of the Kaziri beneath the McCawley Mines. Kindzi wanted to eat Nolan, but her father discouraged her from this. Later, Kindzi had an encounter with Amanda Rosewater, who shot Kindzi in self defense. Nolan took her to Doc Yewll, where they had to use some of the Indogene's proto-form to heal her. During her stay in the town, Kindzi killed a young Castithan boy who had been taunting her, and Nolan and Irisa had to prevent the boy's distraught father from taking revenge upon her. Still later, Doc Yewll and Amanda Rosewater enlisted Kindzi's help in saving Nolan's life by borrowing an Omec drone, which enabled Yewll to perform the necessary surgery on Nolan's brain. At this time, she made a copy of Yewll's cerebral source print. T'evgin wanted Kindzi to destroy it, but she secretly kept the vital data preserved. Kindzi became quite irritated when she discovered that her father had been carrying on an affair with the Castithan, Stahma Tarr. This challenged the incestuous relationship she shared with T'evgin and she voiced her displeasure with him at length. This only increased when T'evgin gave Stahma sanctuary at his residence after she had been injured in a fight with Amanda Rosewater. When T'evgin was away, Kindzi toyed with Stahma at length, making endless veiled threats as well as numerous insults towards her. She forced Stahma to consume a small sphere that allowed them to share a virtual simulation of the interior of their ship, the Tsuroz. Through this interface, Stahma learned about the stasis pods containing the other Omecs in suspended animation. It was Kindzi's plan that T'evgin would be forced to kill her as she now knew about their advance force and their plot to ultimately conquer the Earth. As it turned out however, T'evgin had a change of heart and assured Stahma that he no longer had a desire to initiate the Dread Harvest upon Earth. Kindzi was outraged and spit in her father's face. Notes & Trivia * * By episode 3x05, "History Rhymes", actress Nichole Galicia was added to the main cast line-up of Defiance. * Kindzi is the first Omec character seen on Defiance. See also External Links * * * Kindzi at the Defiance Wikia References ---- Category:Defiance/Season 3 characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Omecs Category:2048/Character deaths